Let's Go Home
by Kylelover101
Summary: Sodapop was always there to chase Ponyboy down, to bring him home after a fight with Darry Always. . .


**I don't own The Outsiders!**

**Title: My Brother**

**Summary: Sodapop was always there to chase Ponyboy down, to bring him home after a fight with Darry  
****Always. . .**

**Rating: T (for language and slight violence)**

* * *

"Pony-PONYBOY!" Darry screamed out the door as Ponyboy leaped from the steps, charging down the sidewalk to the street. Darry sighed in frustration and Sodapop counted to ten in his head.

"What's wrong with that kid?! Why can't he use his head?" Darry growled, sitting back down at the table, Sodapop started to clean the floor and the counter. While Darry ranted Sodapop tried to think of what just happened.

_Okay. . .I came home. . . Took a shower. . . . Then I started makin' dinner. . .What happened to cause a fight?_

Sodapop took a wet dish towel to help pick up the pieces of the broken plate and some red mashed potatoes off the floor. The blue fish didn't survive either, neither did any of the green beans. Sodapop pulled the trash can over and Darry called his name.

"Hm? Sorry, you say something Darry?"

"This is what I'm talkin' about! No one in this house listens to me!" Darry continued to rant while Soda smiled sadly, shaking his head. After the plate was picked up and the pieces swept into the trash bin, Sodapop put on his coat and his shoes while Darry left to pay bills in the dining room he was heading out the door. The chilly wind both frightened him and chilled his bones. He knew how vented Ponyboy was and how he probably left without a coat, Soda sighed, it was going to get dark soon and he needed to find Ponyboy fast before he caught a cold.

He didn't have to go far seeing that Ponyboy made it as far at the picket-fence that surrounded their home. Soda smiled, quickly rushing to his brother.

"Cold out here." He stated seeing he was right about Ponyboy not grabbing a jacket.

Ponyboy looked up, then back at the grass.

Sodapop would have sat next to him but the wind began to pick up and he started walking back to the house, knowing Ponyboy was following him. Sodapop walked down the hallway, Ponyboy still following him, ignoring Darry, but he could tell Ponyboy and Darry had a glaring contest.

"Ponyboy." He called when he reached the bathroom.

Ponyboy was pulled from his trance and rushed to Sodapop, clutching his flannel shirt. Sodapop had the warm water running and he turned to Ponyboy, snapping his fingers.

"Undress." He spoke, straight-faced, giving a small laugh as Ponyboy blushed.

"I'm f-fourteen, Soda."

"Well, then act like it and get undressed; fourteen-year-olds do as they're told."

"I'LL BE NAKED!"

"Yeah, that's how you take a bath, Ponyboy." Soda laughed.

Ponyboy pouted.

"Ponyboy, I've seen you naked plenty of times; in fact I helped Mom hand-washed you until you were ten."

Soda chuckled at the shade of red Ponyboy's face was becoming. His fun was over and he left the bathroom, but only for a moment before returning with warm towels he pulled from the clothes line. Soda sat facing the wall, resting against the tub as Ponyboy washed himself.

"What were you fighting about anyway?" Soda asked quietly.

Ponyboy was silent and as Soda was about to turn around to face Ponyboy,

"I failed a pop-quiz," Ponyboy answered. "It was over material we didn't know, teacher gave us the quiz to see what we already knew and Darry got mad at me."

Soda could see Pony's frustration. Ponyboy felt like Darry want him to know every little thing in the world and do it right the first time, but that wasn't going to happen, one little slip up and Darry's temper went through the roof.

"Well, learn lots and when the test comes, Ace it, Pones." Soda shrugged, standing up. "Out, out you go."

Ponyboy blushed, thanking he had some bubbles in the tub to cover himself.

"Soda!-"

"It's not like I haven't seen _it_ before. I've got the same parts, Ponyboy-unless you're ashamed-" Soda smirked seeing he had gotten Ponyboy to stand up, exposing everything attached. Soda helped Ponyboy out of the tub, wrapping him in fluffy white towels making sure he wiped away ever last drop of water before the boy froze in the hallway walking to their room.

"Arms up." Soda commanded, softly. Ponyboy looked at himself wrapped in a towel still. Soda rolled his eyes, slipping on a t-shirt for Ponyboy. When he was going for sweatpants, Ponyboy held out his arms, saying he'd do that part.

"Jeeze, Soda. You act like I'm a baby or somethin' " Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"Well, aren't ya?" Soda smiled. "You are the Baby of the family."

Ponyboy almost growled, he hated it when people called him 'small', or 'little', or 'baby-of-the-bunch'; he hated it. It was pretty early to be going to bed; but Ponyboy just had a bath and the effects of the warm water had taken their toll on him and he found himself yawning

Ponyboy had pulled out a book to read, but Soda took it from his grip, stroking his hair.

"You're tired." Soda whispered. "You need to go to sleep, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy frowned, laying his head on the pillow while Soda kept playing with his auburn locks. He wasn't even that tired, reading usually helped him get to sleep.

"Can't I read?" Ponyboy asked. "It helps."

"No. You need to train your brain to fall asleep without help."

"But I like to read."

"I know, nerd." Soda chuckled, earning himself a kick from Ponyboy.

Ponyboy yawned again as Soda started rubbing his back. Soda's back rubs always felt nice; they lulled him to sleep.

"Soda. . . "

". . . Yeah, baby?"

"Why does Darry hate me?"

". . .He doesn't hate you, Ponyboy, he's just scared. He doesn't want to loose you, so he thinks if he can have you walk on thread, then we'll be safe."

". . . Darry's not scared." Ponyboy yawned once more, closing his eyes. "He can't be. . . He's Superman."

After that statement Ponyboy fell asleep. Soda pulled the covers up higher to cover part of his head before turning off the light and leaving the room. He was cautious about closing the door incase the boy had a nightmare. He went to grab a drink before seeing Darry in the hallway.

"Soda. . ."His voice cracked. "I'm so sorry. . . I didn't mean to yell at him."

Soda smiled sadly, nodding.

"I know, Darry. We're all just tired and need some sleep. Want a back rub?"

"Yeah, I need one, popped a muscle in my back this afternoon." Darry muttered, stripping off his black muscle shirt.

"Was that why you were acting all mean? Why didn't ya' say so, Darry?" Soda laughed.

_He can't afford to tell other's he's in pain. He's got a job to do, there can't be any whining or crying._

Darry had fallen asleep during the first five minutes and Soda kept rubbing his back until he heard his muscles and his bones pop. He wasn't going to stop until he was sure Darry's back was as good as new for tomorrow morning. Sodapop was shutting off all the lights in the house, save the one in the living room in-case anyone came over to sleep. It was about nine-thirty; Sodapop may have been a wild, reckless teenage boy; but once in a while he liked a settled house. More so a settled-family. Stretching he drank a glass of water then hurried to his and Pony's room. Snuggling deep in the covers next to his baby brother he picked up the scent of soap and clean sheets, following a tangy tobacco scent.

He yawned, letting his eyes close.

* * *

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Why would it matter? All I hear is screaming?!"

_"Knock it off, you two-you can't be fighting!"_

Darry groaned. "This is your last year of High-school Ponyboy and you wanna' screw around getting caught skipping class with Curly Sheppard?"

Ponyboy growled. "One time and it was for a damn air break, I still had five minutes left to get to class!"

"You still got caught!"

"Stop please. Come to the table, eat dinner."

"You've been up my ass for years, Darry. Knock it off!" Ponyboy screamed, throwing his bag on the floor.

"Well if riding your ass gets you good grades in school, I'll enjoy my time!"

"I'm eighteen years old, don't tell me what to you, you're not my guardian anymore; so quit the parent-act!" Ponyboy raced to the door, ignoring Darry's calls for him to get his ass back home. Sodapop sighed, racing out the door that was already open.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis!" Soda called, but Ponyboy continued to walk fast down the street. Soda followed him until they stopped at the park where Ponyboy sat on a swing, his feet didn't dangle like they used to when he was a kid when he and Soda went here so many years ago.

"Ponyboy, tell me why you two were fighting, please."

Ponyboy sighed, gazing at the peach-colored clouds pressed against a vibrant blue sky. He didn't understand why Darry was on his case again. So what he got caught smoking? The principal thought it was all Curly's fault and he dind't get any blame; why should he be punished at home? Ponyboy began to think that maybe he and Darry would never get along ever again.

"Ponyboy, please tell big brother what's wrong."

When Soda didn't get an answer he began to swing until Ponyboy told him what was wrong. Ponyboy leaned against the chain of the swing, looking next to him.

"Soda. . . What am I doing wrong?" He sighed.

"Nothing baby, Darry just doesn't want to loose you. You're our baby after all."

"I'm doing my best in school and everything. I'm starting to look at colleges and I have a nice job, why doens't he appreciate that better?" Ponyboy groaned, kicking at the wood chips from under his feet. He shoved his hands into his pockets, enjoying the nice summer breeze.

"Soda. . . "Ponyboy sighed.

Soda Stopped swinging.

"Yes, baby?"

". . . I miss you. So much."

"I AM home Ponyboy, remember? I came home from Vienam, just like I promised! I came through the front door and hugged you in your sleep!" Soda claimed.

Ponyboy looked over at the empty swing next to him, flowing in the wind. He felt tears come to his eyes knowing Sodapop was really gone. First His parents, then Johnny and Dallas. Now Soda. Steve wasn't that far off either, the last letter they heard from him was he was MIA. Two-bit had finally gotten a job in northern Oklahoma and didn't live in Tulsa anymore.

Ponyboy truly felt alone.

He felt his stomach rumble and he held his gut.

The wind blew, harshly.

"Go home, please, Ponyboy. Come home to me and Darry." Sodapop sniffed. "Stop fighting, please."

Ponyboy stood up, walking home with his hands shoved in his pockets. Sodapop ran to catch up, following the auburn home.

"We're home baby," Soda smiled. "Now let's forget this fighting nonsence and let's eat!"

Ponyboy frowned. "Soda. . . I wish you were home."

* * *

**Just an Outsider's One-shot.**

**Review please.**

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
